Split in Two Pieces
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: Hermoine is left alone in the world, with only a certain Potions Professor to guide her. This is a repost cuz I'm a moron. Temporary Hiatus or Discountinuation
1. Chapter 1 Without Family

This is a repost!... please read anyway...  
  
Before anyone yells at me, I have not read a single Harry Potter book in over six months, I have seen the third movie, and have only been reading fan fiction. I don't own anything except my head, which hurts right now. Harry Potter and respective characters/ settings/ and or other Harry Potter related things belong solely to J.K. Rowling. Thank you  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Granger - 1st Person  
  
I walked back and forth through my room at home. The day I returned from Hogwarts after my 6th year, yesterday, ended badly. My mom left a note on my door saying she was leaving for good. Taking off with her new boyfriend, one that I didn't even know she had, mostly because I was at school, and didn't even know my parents were spilt up. When I walked into my parents' room, I found a long note on the fact that my only other living relative, my dad, has run off with his secretary. The funny part about that is my parents, sharing a dental clinic, also shared hours and a secretary. Imagine that.   
  
I finally got the guts to sit down and write a lengthy letter to Harry and Ron. I then wrote one to both my parents, which I deposited into my mailbox, before heading out of my house, hopefully, to Diagon Alley on foot, hoping to find a bloody owl.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Snape - 1st Person  
  
I was sitting in a muggle coffee- shop when I noticed a certain know- it- all wandering the streets alone, in the very same clothing she'd left Hogwarts in. Something was seriously wrong. I got up and went out the door, and followed Miss Granger as she walked through the streets obviously lost. She finally sat down on an empty curb in an alley way, and stared at the ground.   
  
"Miss Granger, are you alright?" I asked, however much against my nature it was.   
  
"Am I imagining things again? I must be… I hate them… why'd they have to leave each other for other people and me alone?" she muttered getting up as she cursed.  
  
"Miss Granger, are you aware that you aren't imagining things and who left you?" I asked, again, against my nature.  
  
She turned around and looked at me.  
  
"Sorry Professor Snape. And I'd rather not talk about it. Why are you in muggle London?" she asked, extremely stressed about something.  
  
"I'm here to pick up something things for Professor McGonagall. And tell me what is bothering you, Miss Granger."  
  
"My parents split up… My mom left a note saying she was leaving home with some guy, and then my father did the same thing and now I'm stuck alone, in a house that in three days will lose everything because I can't pay the bills. And to top it off I'm lost in bloody London with no clue of what to do." she said in one breath.  
  
Then, she fainted into my arms.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Granger - 1st Person  
  
I awoke to the comforting smell of chocolate. I had no idea where I was or who brought me there, but I was tempted to find the chocolate. I sat up and looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. To find myself looking in the eyes of one Professor…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I have a big headache right now, so please just review, and I'll update whenever I can.  
  
Thank you  
  
Miss Kyla Mae, IYWriterGirl 


	2. Chapter 2 With Severus

Heya. Thank you for all the reviews, but I did not write freaking I'm not going to write chapter. Someone has been hacking into websites around here, and hacked into my account, and for awhile I could not even get into my account. I will continue to write, and am truly sorry for the inconvinence. Thank you again. I will now update, and I am so sorry about everything. I'll shut up now and write the new chapter.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:   
  
Granger - 1st Person  
  
I awoke to the comforting smell of chocolate. I had no idea where I was or who brought me there, but I was tempted to find the chocolate. I sat up and looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. To find myself looking in the eyes of one Professor…   
  
"Professor? Where am I?" I asked him as I slowly sat up.   
  
"In Professor Snape's summer home. It was the closest place. He couldn't risk apperating you anywhere. After I got here he gathered your things for you though." the professor said to me.   
  
"Why are you here?" I asked him sitting up slowly.  
  
"I was already nearby. I noticed Professor Snape carrying you. Why he was in Muggle London is beyond me though. I helped him. He's making some food at the moment." he said as he sat down next to me on the bed.  
  
"Professor Lupin, can I have some of the chocolate you so graciously wave in front of me?" I asked him after he sat down.  
  
"Of course. And call me Remus. Harry and Ron should arrive any moment. May I ask what made you so stressed?" he asked, handing me a piece of the dark chocolate.   
  
"My mom left with her new guy at the same time my dad left with his secretary and didn't know they were leaving at the same time, thus me. ALONE." I answered, pretty sure my words were dripping with grief.   
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
20 Mintues Later, Snape's Guest Room  
  
3rd Person -   
  
Harry and Ron walked through the door, unawhere of Remus being there.  
  
"Moine! Are you alright? Who hurt you?" Ron started firing questions at Hermoine.  
  
"Shut up Ron." Remus said quickly. Harry stifled a laugh. Ron shut up.  
  
"I'm okay. Woozy, a little depressed, but otherwise alright." Hermoine said slowly taking a quick glance at her friends.  
  
"Why are you depressed?" Harry asked.  
  
"My parents ran away. Now shut up.. Remus, can you see what is taking so long with the food. I know I'm being rude but that chocolate's all I've eaten since I left Hogwarts." Hermoine answered. Remus got up and left the room, leaving Hermoine alone with the other parts of the Dream Team.   
  
"Moine. How exactly do parents run away?" Ron asked in utter confusion. Haryy sighed and shook his head.  
  
"How does anyone run away, Ron? Now shut up and leave me. I'm tired because I've hardly slept in two days." Hermoine said with yawn. The two reluctantly left.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
The Next Eight Weeks, One and a Half Weeks Left of Summer Break, Still at Snape's Summer Home -   
  
3rd Person -   
  
Severus Snape found that as Hermoine Granger spent more time talking and listening, that she was more than just the normal know it all. She had this air about her that made you glad to have her helping you. The two quickly fell into a schedule.   
  
When Hermoine woke up she'd walk down to the kitchen and make breakfast for the two of them. When Severus would come down, the two would have actual pleasent conversations. They'd talk about the higher lever potions at first and Severus soon found that Hermoine actually was well beyond her years in potions knowledge.   
  
After breakfast the two would head to their respective rooms and read for awhile. Then around lunch they'd emerge and Severus would make lunch. They'd talk about how close yet how far away muggles were from actually witchcraft and wizardry, and yet they'd laugh over pointless things.  
  
After lunch the two would head into Severus's potion labs and make differant potions for Madame Pomfrey. They'd talk about all of Neville's potion mistakes and laugh. Then they'd switch off ever other day, and while one left to make dinner, the other would clean the place up a bit.   
  
After dinner the two would play chess for an hour and a half, talking about differant subjects. Then they'd retire to their respective rooms.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Severus (the word snape gets annoying after awhile) - 1st - 1 and a half weeks left -   
  
I was came down to breakfast with Hermoine early so we could get to Diagon Alley quicker. Ever since that first night we'd been on a first name basis. Anyway she was already eating, obviously anxious about going back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Thank you, Severus." she said as she always did. It was a two-month tradition. Ever since I listened to her that day two months ago, when she woke up in the morning, she'd say thanks. It made me feel happier each morning.  
  
"Severus... I declined the Head Girl offer.." she muttered quietly.  
  
"Why, Hermoine? I thought you wanted it.." I answered half surprized.  
  
"I did at one period of time... but.. I don't think I could take it. All the pressure. I couldn't handle being left alone for twenty four hours, how is watching half the school going to help me? Besides, I think I'd rather just be your assissant without the pressure of Head Girl. I still get your guest room, don't I Severus?" she asked with a half smirk.  
  
"Yes.. Let's go... We'll walk to the Leaky Cauldron. " I said holding my hand out. She stood up and took it. We walked through my Summer Home and out the front door, still hand in hand.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Half Hour Later - Leaky Cauldron - Same PoV -   
  
Hermoine and I walked into the Leaky Cauldron, still hand in hand, and the site of me holding hands with a girl scared the wits out of half of the people there. Hermoine death glared at everyone that stared at us before starting to laugh. I swear her laughter's contagious., becasue everyone in the Leaky Cauldron, me inculded, started laughing.   
  
Ten mintues later, the laughter died down, and Hermoine and I left to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Moine!" I heard a voice call. Neither Hermoine nor I could find the body it belonged to.   
  
"Over here!" the voice called again.  
  
"I give up! Come over here." Hermoine said loudly. Potter approched us.  
  
"Long time no see. I didn't even hear from you, so shut up before you talk and leave me to my own devices. Unless you have a reason for why I hadn't heard from you?" Hermoine snapped at him.  
  
"I was with Ron in Egypt. Why are you so icy?" he asked, not noticing me yet.  
  
"That's no excuse unless Ron and you can prove it. Now, If you'll excuse me, Professor Snape is supposed to take me for suppiles." she answered icily, tightening her grasp on my hand. I tightened my hand as well and we left Potter in the dust.  
  
"Severus.. I cannot believe how fun it was to tell Harry off. Okay, know with the supplies..." She said as we went into the first store.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
After Shopping - Same PoV -   
  
I began walking with Hermoine back to the Leaky Cauldron to return home, when a certain red headed family approched us.  
  
"Professor... " Ginny acknowledged.  
  
"Hermoine! Why haven't we heard from you since the summer started?" Ron asked quickly. Hermoine sighed.  
  
"I have been busy, Ron... I haven't even the slightlest clue as to why you never sent me anything. Unless you truly were in Egypt   
  
as Harry so ungracefully stated." Hermoine barked out.  
  
"I haven't been to Egypt. But Harry told me he was hiding out with someone." Ron responded with a look of confusion.  
  
"Whatever.. Let's go Severus..." Hermoine said pulling me along.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:   
  
Hermoine - 1st Person - Night Before the Return to Hogwarts -   
  
I remembered bursting into tears after the encounter with Ron. I just sat up on my bed, restless, thinking about everything in my life that went wrong. My parents ran away, Harry couldn't trust me with the truth, and so much more. Then I thought about all the good things in my life. Hogwarts, magic.... but the one thing I couldn't stop thinking about was Severus. I know he couldn't care for me, his ward, as more than a student and a daughter. And to my surprise it hurt. But I would make it through the next year. I hoped.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when a charcoal black owl flew in my open window. He rested on my lap andwaited for me to take the letter he had. I took the letter and began reading,   
  
'all the ducks in a pond can't compare to how sorry i am for all the tears in your eyes,  
  
all the nights in a year can't compare to how sorry i am for all the tears in your eyes,  
  
all the clouds in the sky can't compare to how sorry i am for all the tears in your eyes,  
  
and all the love in the world can't compare to how sorry i am for all the tears in the eyes,  
  
but all the love i have for you can dry up all the tears in your eyes if you let it. '   
  
I was half scared at the fact that I didn't know who sent a love letter to me, but sighed in happiness anyway. The owl left, and was soon replaced by Severus's raven. I took the letter off and read it as the raven took off.  
  
' My Dearest Hermoine,  
  
I cannot believe I'm writing this, but I am. I will require your assistance for potions brewing at 7:00 in the evening this year. And I have something I must tell you, but I'm afraid it will have to wait until I speak with Dumbledore. I hope you will await me in our own common room after the Welcoming Feast tomorrow. Sincerely,   
  
Severus'  
  
I sighed. Then my face brightned. Then simply faded into sleep on my bed.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. I had no plan at all while I was writing this, thus I have no clue what's next. Okay.. I have to post this and go.. and one more thing, which will make me look really stupid... what the hell is WIKKT?  
  
Okay.. I'm going to shut up now...  
  
And before I forget, review responses:   
  
somebody - thank you!  
  
Sennichiwa - thank you and so would i!  
  
artemisgirl - thank you and I know it does!  
  
Adyna O'Riley - since i'm in a rather non-bitchy mood, thank you !  
  
RavenclawGirl714 - thank you oh so much!  
  
Nelys1 - you scared me by your potato comment, but thank you!  
  
Kyra Invictus Black (review from chapter 2) - thank you very much... and it is isn't it?  
  
smexy-lifeguard - i just did and thanx  
  
Kyra Invictus Black (review from chapter 1) - i didn't think it was all that unique... heck i wrote it with a headache and 15 mintues before i had to leave. And I hope you become the Queen of Something... -   
  
dana - don't call me dude! but thanx  
  
moviebuff101 - i'm tired of writing all these responses.. thanx  
  
Haunted-Shadows - thanx i did  
  
island-bum - i will.. and i'm not really a kiddo.. or an oddik... /smiles/  
  
mb - duh..  
  
Swimming in Human Blood - you scare the shit outta me.. . what do you mean?  
  
Swimming in a pool of someone else's blood - your name scares me too..  
  
Voldie On Varsity Track - i am.. like the name  
  
HardCoreInuYashaFan - my favorite reviewer.. and the questions via yahoo messengers were a lot to deal with... and don't poke me.. j/k  
  
unregistered person - shut up and eat shit  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv0vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kyla Mae Miller  
  
IYWriterGirl 


End file.
